Creatures of the night
by Choko-chi
Summary: Vampires were a thing that was long forgotten, believed to be just a myth, but not all is what it seem. In a small city in the northern Canada, where darkness rules over the sun, creatures suddenly come rushing forth, and soon the city is lost to the creatures of the night. Rated M to be safe and because of dead people
1. Prologue

_And i got another idea, and I just couldn't stop my fingers (Even though I'm smashed! It's late!). I try to update all my stories once a month at least, but sometimes it slips I can't help it! I am a teenager and I have a lot of things to do, school to miss, and a job to take care of ^_^ the basic idea is from a RP that I'm doing with a friend, and then I was like, Wow I wanna see the Generation of Miracles here, and tadaa~!_

_Warnings ~ Blood, and lots of it! GoM as vampires (they either start as vampires, or get turned) Yaoi! (had to change it... damn you brain!) _

_Summery ~ Vampires were a thing that was long forgotten, believed to be just a myth, but not all is what it seem. In a small city in the northern Canada, where darkness rules over the sun, creatures suddenly come rushing forth, and soon the city is lost to the creatures of the night._

_Disclaimer : I own nothing! (not even the idea hahaaa~ Love you Panda-Chan!)_

* * *

Creatures of the night

Collars, that was what their life depended on. A black leather collar with a drop of vampire blood on. That was the only thing that prevented other vampires from attacking you, because that collar meant that you were claimed, claimed as a feeding source for a vampire.

But without that collar you were free game, every vampire could bite, eat, or drain you if that was what they wanted. So when nighttime finally came around, it all just came down to how well you were hidden. Not that it always helped, they could smell the blood running in the humans veins, so if you wanted to hide you had to be good at it.

For a long time people had believed vampires to be nothing more than a myth, nothing more that a figure in a fairy tail, what else should they believe? It had been over a thousand years since the first vampire showed up, and none had been seen in over five hundred years, so all books that mentioned them was believed to be books like those about witches, just a silly idea from long ago to have a reason to kill someone. But they were wrong.

Mayalia was a very small town in northern Canada, and most of the day was spend in darkness. The sun only shone about an hour or two, and then darkness came again. It was in this city that the vampires once again showed up. Out of nowhere, just a normal day, the vampires showed up and took control of the city. The humans had no way to protect themselves, and soon the town fell to the creatures of the night.

Many people tried to flee, find help, but once they left their home they were never seen again, so little by little the humans lost hope of ever living a free life again.

Mayalia was small and self supplying. They needed no help from the outside world, and got none. The town was surrounded by forest and sea, and that was how they got their food. The houses were small, but cozy, and the people got the space that they needed. The streets were small and twisted, and if you didn't know how to get around you would be lost in under two minutes. All of that was something Kuroko used to his advantage when he was hiding.

You see, Kuroko was quite the abnormal kid. He had no collar, but he still hadn't gotten bitten, which was abnormal. He was the one who had gone the longest without getting bitten in all the towns history. The other one was only a year, while he had gone in seventeen years without getting bitten. That was because he smelled of nothing and he had no presence. Vampires could smell him if they really concentrated, but they almost never did.

He could disappear if he wanted to. This was an ability he developed when he was just a kid. His parents died when he was five years old, they had no collar, so it came as no surprise, but still, after that Kuroko disappeared. He moved silently trough the narrow streets, listening for any kind of threat, staying in the shadow.

A scream echoed trough the streets and immediately Kuroko was on edge. His blue eyes kept a close watch with everything that moved as he slowly sneaked closer to the origin of the scream. A dark shadow quickly passed him by, but didn't seem to notice him. He quickly rushed into the ally where he found the bodie of a young boy. Slowly his pale hand reached out to try and find a pulse, but there was none, and when he pulled his hand back it was sticky with blood.

_'How sad'_, Kuroko thought as he looked at the body of the child. Mouth agape in a silent scream, brown eyes wide open in terror, black hair sticky with blood. It was nothing he hadn't seen before. The caused of death was easy to determine, he didn't even have to look to know that there was two small puncture wounds on his neck. It was a boy that had died to early, but then again, the only ones to live a long life were those with collars, and even that depended on how nice your master was.

Kuroko sighted, and a sad frown found its way onto his normally emotionless face. The boy had been younger than him, not that it surprised him, people without collars normally died fast. Their only hope being that a vampire found them delicious or pretty enough to give a collar. Not that Kuroko lived by those rules, he was a shadow and he moved around as he wanted to.

He slowly sneaked out from the ally again. Normal humans would probably be afraid of the vampires, or hate them, if they had gone trough the same things as Kuroko had, but he kept an open mind and just saw it as evolution. Humans just weren't on the top of the food chain anymore, and it made him wonder if that was how animals felt about humans. And if that was the case, did he really have the right to feel mad? Of course he would never give himself up, but neither would he fight a loosing battle. He knew when to give up, but now wasn't the time.

He slowly reached up, with the hand without blood, and pressed down on the doorknob. Slowly, and without a sound he went inside his little apartment and closed the door after him. He slowly went through the house to make sure that all the windows were closed and that the curtains were pulled for. If he turned on the lights while the windows were open, or the curtains not closed, then he would be easy to spot.

He gave a relieved sight, and then turned the lights on in his small living room. He lived alone in a small apartment, but he had all the space that he needed. There were only three rooms in his apartment, a living room slash kitchen, his bed room and his bathroom, and he needed nothing more. Furnitures was not something he had a lot of. In his living room he only had a small black leather couch, a small table and an old television that was placed on a shelf besides a picture of his parents. The walls were painted smokey gray, not his choice they simply were that color when he moved in.

his kitchen was in the same state, it also had smokey gray walls, a little fridge, a stove and three small cupboards, one in which the sink were, and the other two hanging over the sink and stove. Again, it only just fitted his needs, but then again he would properly never get any visitors. People barely knew him, and those that did only knew him because of his parents, and besides that, the door to his apartment was deep into an ally hidden in shadows.

He started to look trough his fridge and found some leftovers from the day before and put them into the oven, then he started making some tea. He was tired, it took more than people knew to keep hidden for so long, but it was worth it. _'Defiantly worth it'_ Kuroko thought as the picture of the black haired boy flashed trough his memory.

He made his tea, took his food out of the oven, and sat down in his couch. As he ate he turned on the television, he knew that there wouldn't be anything to watch, but he didn't have anything else to do. So with the volume almost at zero he switched trough the channels until he found a movie. The movie wasn't that good, and it was almost finished too, but he just needed something to do while he ate, after that he could concentrate on reading.

When he was done eating he put his things in the sink, turned off the light, and went into his bed room. His bed room was the same smokey gray as his living room/kitchen, and there were only three furnitures in this room. Along the wall to the right of the door was a big closet where all his clothes were in, to the left of the door was a queen sized bed, and besides the bed was a bed table. Those were the only furnitures that he had in the room, and the room was full. Over his bed was a black shelf with books on it, and that was where he was headed. He turned the light on and looked at the titles, trying to find one of the lesser read books. He ended up picking a book that he never even knew that he had, and then tossed it onto his bed.

He softly rubbed one of his eyes and made his way out into his bathroom where he quickly brushed his teeth. He was so used to all the things that happened that he easily forgot details. He had already forgotten the face of the black haired kid, and that kinda scared him. He was so used to seeing dead bodies that he no longer minded, it was just another part of the day. He was probably the one in the town that had seen most corpses, but that was just another part of being invisible, they didn't see him, but he saw them.

He walked into his bedroom again and sat on his bed. It was a comfortable bed, one of the only things that was his own. Most of the stuff in the apartment were from the previous owner, probably another victim, Kuroko mused as he took his book and snuggled into the blankets. He slowly opened the book and started reading. Today had been a day just like the others, but what Kuroko didn't know was that it would probably be the last of the kind for him.

* * *

_Annnnnd finished! This is the first chapter/prologue. I got this idea last night when I was Role playing with a friend and just had to write it :)_

_~ I know that there will be a lot of mistakes, grammatical errors and all that, but English isn't my first language so please understand :) (and if you find some then you're welcome to tell me)_

_**ANYWAY! Please review**_


	2. Chapter 1

_And here is an update :) I'm not sure when the next will be, I'll be going home tomorrow, so I no longer have all the time in the world to write, but I'll try to update at least once a month, but you know, I have a lot to do, school to miss and a job to take care of :)_

_Disclaimer : I own nothing, not even the basic idea, which came from a RP xD_

* * *

Chapter 1

It was morning again, not that it showed. The only time that there was some sunshine, and that was if it was a clear day, would be in the late afternoon, and even then it would be no more than a few hours a most.

Kuroko slowly got out of bed, and paused for a moment to let his feet adjust to the cold tree floor. He wasn't happy about it, but he knew that he needed to go shopping for groceries if he wanted to survive, but even though he was almost invisible it still made him feel insecure to walk around outside when it was dark, but he knew that nobody worked while the sun was up, that was the time they spend outside with their families, the only time that they didn't have to fear getting attacked.

Kuroko slowly want over to his closet to look for some clothes to wear. He quickly looked through his closet and then just picked a pair of dark jeans, a white T-shirt and a black and blue striped hoodie. He also took a pair of socks and underpants. After that he went into his bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth.

The shower was short, and not that warm, using just enough time to wash, just as he liked it. He didn't like to waste his time or the water, mostly the water because it was costing him money, and that was something he didn't have a lot of, and most of the money he did have went to things like food and rent. He didn't have a job, so all the money that he got was what was left of his parents money, and they had to last him until he was eighteen and could get a proper job.

He had been quite lucky that his parents were wealthy, not overly so but enough to live a few years of, but he had been living of those money since he was a kid, and he had a tight budget if he wanted them to stretch until he got a job.

He quickly looked through his fridge for something eatable and easy to make, but he only had fruit in his fridge, and he knew that his freezer was filled with different leftovers, so that wasn't something that he needed to worry about. He took a banana and an apple and sat down in the couch to write a shopping list.

_**Bread**_

_**Pasta**_

_**Rice**_

_**Toothpaste**_

_**Toilet paper**_

_**Shampoo **_

It wasn't much that he needed, but the things he did need were something that he was almost, or entirely, out of, and that was quite a problem. He quickly ate his apple and then his banana, and then rose again. He hadn't even turned on the light in the living room, but he didn't really see the need to. He slowly walked over to his shoes and put them on.

It was still early morning, and very cold, but it wasn't something that Kuroko wasn't used to, so he just zipped up his hoodie and started to walk. He still stayed in the shadows, partly because vampires still roamed around, but also because it had become a habit. He could walk down in the middle of the street, and still, no one would notice him. But he always stayed in the shadows, because that was where he felt secure.

It wasn't a long walk to the nearest store, and that was partly why he had chosen that apartment, he didn't like to stay outside too much, he knew that even if he was mostly invisible they could still smell him.

It was a small store, only got the most necessary things such as common food products, and small things that was important in everyday life, which wasn't a lot. There was a bigger store in the town square, but that was a unnecessary trip for Kuroko. It wasn't because the town square was that far away, but he could get everything that he needed in the smaller store.

Shopping was a quick thing to do, he knew where all the things stood, so it was just in, find the stuff, pay, and then out again. The old lady that owned the store was one of the only people that really knew Kuroko. He didn't walk around much, and even if he did, nobody would see him. She was a friendly old soul, a bit smaller than him, which was pretty small, gray hair always put up in a bun, and light gray kind eyes. She was like a grandmother for most of the town, and she was also one of the oldest people in town, and that was because of her collar.

All important people got a collar, all the people that the city couldn't keep running without, and she was one of them. It made a lot of people jealous, but the old lady was one the city desperately needed. Without her the store would close, and that would cause a lot of people to have to go into the town square to shop, and that would mean that there was a bigger threat of being killed, and in that case, people would stop coming out and would die from hunger. So in the bigger picture that old lady was very important.

Kuroko hefted the bag with groceries a bit higher up and kept walking. He might not have bought that much, but it was still heavy for the blue haired boy, and that distracted him. It wasn't a thing that happened often, he usually never let his guard down, but yet for some reason he did, and that was what caused him to get in such big trouble.

One second he was walking down the street, walking along the right side of the street, almost next to the wall, and the next he was laying down on his hands and knees. It had been nothing more than a blur that had bumped into him, and he quickly looked up to see if it had stopped, and unfortunately for Kuroko, it had. He still couldn't see it clearly because of the distance, but he knew that it was looking at him.

He quickly got up, leaving his groceries, and started running, and that was when the pain from his right hand registered in his mind, and made him look down at the hand. One smallish piece of glass had found its way into the middle of his hand, and just the sight made him cringe. He knew what that meant, there would be no escaping the creature behind him. He quickly pulled it out, and almost cursed at the pain, but he didn't stop running. He couldn't afford to, not anymore. This time he wouldn't be able to just disappear into the shadows like usual.

Blue eyes were wide in panic, a very unusual face for Kuroko to make, as he ran trough the streets. He hadn't really seen the creature behind him, but he was sure that he had seen a blur of dark skin and dark blue hair, but he couldn't be sure. His heart was pounding like a mad, and he suddenly felt as if he should have trained some more. He knew these streets like the back of his hand, but the vampire behind him was much faster, and he knew that if it wanted, it could have caught up to him now.

It was the thrill of the hunt he concluded as he clutched his bleeding hand closer to his chest. He was already dead, he knew that, the vampire was just playing with him, and it made him feel sick, but somewhere deep inside his heart he couldn't stop hoping that he could shake the vampire of somewhere in the narrow streets.

He knew it was impossible, he had no chance of survival, but he still hoped that he somehow got away, even if it meant running into another person so the vampire lost interest. Kuroko almost stopped running, how could he think something like that? They were just as human as he was, and they might have a family. So in reality, wouldn't it be better if it was him? He had no family, no one who would miss him, no one who waited for him back home.

Kuroko quickly looked up, it wouldn't be long before the sun would rise, the sky had gotten a lighter blue shade, so if he just could get out in the open quickly, if he could just keep away from the vampire for a bit longer, then he could escape, because he knew that the vampire wouldn't follow him out into the sunlight.

Quickly turning at a corner Kuroko found his mental map of the town and started calculating which way would take just the right amount of time. He quickly found the way and then turned at another corner. Kuroko knew that he had to hurry, he could almost feel the cold puffs of air from the vampires breath. It was too close, he needed to go faster.

He turned at another corner, and knew that after the next two corners, he would be able to see the town square, he tried once again to speed up, but it was hard. He never really trained much and he could feel that now. The sweat was dripping down his face, breath coming in short gasps, and he was beginning to see small black spots for his eyes. But he couldn't give up yet.

He almost slipped as he turned at the next corner, but he kept going. Only the knowledge that the town square was near, and that the sun was rising, kept him going, kept him from giving in to the darkness that was creeping into his vision. _'just a little more, then I can stop'_, Kuroko thought, and pushed his body further. He could still feel the presence behind him, and that only made him run faster.

He could see the last corner not that far ahead, and the sun was just about rising, he could see the sky getting a yellow tint, but at the same time he wondered why the vampire hadn't gotten closer, he was sure that the vampire could catch him, but it was as if it would let him go. Not that he complained.

But he understood why the vampire did as it did when he turned the last corner into what he thought would be freedom, but instead was right into the arms of a read haired vampire. He had crashed right into the chest of the redhead, and while he almost fell, the vampire didn't move more than his arm, which he stretched out to keep the blue haired boy from falling.

Shocked Kuroko stared up into mismatched eyes, and the normally emotionless boy almost screamed. How could he have run from one vampire right into the next. One red and one golden eye focused on Kurokos pale face, and when he slowly opened his mouth to speak Kuroko spotted the too long and too pointy canines.

"Good work Daiki, you led him right to us as planned", the boy, no man Kuroko mentally corrected himself, said. Just the sound of the raw power in his voice made shivers travel down Kurokos spine. Even though the vampire in front of him spoke to the one behind him, his eyes never left the small human in his arms.

Kuroko was too tired to understand much of what was said, but he did understand the 'us' that the redhead said. _'so there is more of them here, they just led me here, horded me like a sheep and made me dance on their strings'_, thought Kuroko sleepily. Slowly his head started dropping and ended on the chest of the redhead and his mind started giving in to the darkness that had been creeping into his vision since before. Really, if he had to die, then he preferred it to be while he was sleeping.

As his eyes closed he spotted three more figures, and the sun that was slowly rising, but never reaching him with its golden light. _'if this is the last thing that I'll see, then I can only be happy that I got to see the sunlight one last thing'_, Kuroko thought and then gave in to the darkness.

* * *

_And that is it for now :) I found this chapter kinda amusing to write, started writing a little bit of the beginning, then started writing the end, and then got back to the beginning ^^ I know that there will be a lot of mistakes, and I know that some people can't handle to read a story unless it grammatically correct, but I'm just kinda happy if people understand what I'm trying to write, but if you do find some mistakes please tell me xD_

**_~ I need a Beta reader! I really need one ! So if you are interested pleas PM me! Thank you :D_**

**_~ Anyway! Please review! It makes me happy to know you opinion on this story!_**


	3. Chapter 2

_I'm updating rather quick this time, but I really felt inspired :) And I'm going on vacation again tomorrow, so I probably wont update unless I get inspired on Monday, because Tuesday I'm off again, this time to go camping with my dad :) I really love EVERYONE who have review, added me as fav or is following my story, makes me happy to know that my work is appreciated ^^_

_Disclaimer : I own nothing and probably never will ^^_

**_Special thanks : This is just a little special thanks to my new Beta, because really, I LOVE you! she did an amazing job in correcting most, if not all, of my stupid small mistakes :) Thank you so much Fauchocolat ^_^_**

* * *

Chapter 2

Blue eyes slowly opened, only to close again a few seconds later. Kuroko felt exhausted, and it took a few seconds before he remembered what had happened before he passed out. He immediately opened his eyes again and stared up at the ceiling. _'I'm alive?'._ He had thought for sure that he would be killed.

He slowly sat up and looked around the room. It was just about the same size as his living room, and there were only three furniture in the room: the king sized bed that he was currently sitting on, and a wooden dresser at the foot of the bed. on the other end of the room was a lit fireplace, which was the reason he even could even see. The furniture looked new, but the room looked very old. Everything was made completely of stone, and from the window on the wall he could see the pine forest that surrounds the city, but he was on the other side of the forest.

He slowly tried to get out of bed, but when he laid his weight on his hands, he winced in pain and quickly took the weight off of his right hand and looked at it. He had forgotten about his wound, and now it was throbbing. The right sleeve of his hoodie had dark spots of dried blood, and the beginnings of wet blood spots because of the reopened wound.

He could hear the steps from outside the door. The vampire, as he knew it would be, took its time. Long relaxed strides. The vampire didn't even knock on the door. He just opened it and walked in. Now that Kuroko really had the time to look at the man in front of him, not while trying hard to run away from him, he could really see the creature that had chased him through the streets of Mayalia.

His skin was a perfect dark brown color, Kuroko could see his perfectly sculptured topless body. Muscles rippled across the vampire's body, though not enough that he looked bulky, you could definitely see them. His dark blue hair was short and the color matched his eyes and the jeans he was wearing. A scowl was set on his face, but it didn't make him any less attractive.

"Akashi wants to see you," the vampire's voice was gruff and deep, and Kuroko could hear the power in the voice. Although it was not as clear as it was with the redhead, it was there. Kuroko slowly rose, and then saw what he had overlooked when he examined the vampire the first time. He saw the black collar that rested at the base of the dark skinned vampire, and then remembered what he had read in one of the many books about vampires that he had found amongst his father's stuff.

_It is possible for vampires to drink from each other, it's often used to show dominance, or when the involved vampires are in a relationship with each other. Although it is also used to satisfy hunger, that is very rarely done because while one get its hunger satisfied, the other needs to feed for two portions as a result of the blood loss. _

Kuroko knew that the vampire in front of him belonged to one of the other vampires in the group. That collar marked him as someone's property, probably even from before he became a vampire.

He followed the vampire out from the room, and continued down the hallway. Everything was made of stone, and there were no decorations or anything. They walked down the stairs which then led them into a very big room, where there were four other vampires waiting for them.

The redhead, who sat in the opposite end of the room, and all the others who stood around him, all looked at the door hungrily when Kuroko stepped in. and It was then the boy realized that he was still bleeding. He showed no emotion on his face, but on the inside he was panicking. _'What did they want? Why hadn't they killed me yet?'_ He didn't dare to ask, he liked living.

Now that he saw the redhead again he looked way more frightening than he did before. The fireplace behind the vampires lit the room in a red and orange light but the redhead was completely covered in shadows from the throne-like chair that he was sitting on. It was at least twice as big as him, and you could only really see the outline of his figure, and the shiny mismatched eyes.

Kuroko suppressed a shiver when the dark skinned vampire walked over to the rest of them. He had totally forgotten about the other vampire, and now he took the time to look at the others. The first one he looked at was the tallest of them all. His hair was about shoulder length and a dark purple color that matched his eyes. His skin looked yellow, almost orange, in the light of the fire, and he was eating what looked like a lollypop. He had a pair of black jeans on and a white T-shirt, Even though he had more clothes on than the dark skinned, his muscles were just as easy to spot.

The next one Kuroko spotted was the vampire who was leaning against the throne. The blond hair looked almost orange in the light of the fire, and the golden eyes stared at Kuroko with a hungry glint, without making a move. His skin was pale, but still a few tones darker than Kuroko's. He wore a pair of light blue jeans and a gray sleeveless turtleneck. If Kuroko had to say it, the vampire looked like a model.

The last one was as tall as the dark skinned vampire, or a little smaller, he couldn't really tell. The vampire had green hair, quite the chocking color, but then again, Kuroko himself had light blue hair. His green eyes were framed by a pair of glasses. He was sitting across the throne, and Kuroko could clearly tell that the green haired, as well as the others, were ready to do just about anything to protect the redhead who was sitting on the throne.

There was one thing he noted about all the vampires. They all had a collar, all except the redhead that is, and that had made Kuroko conclude that the redhead was their leader, and most likely the one who turned them all.

For a human to become a vampire they had to drink vampire blood, and not just a little sip. This made Kuroko respect the redhead a little.

The redhead slowly rose, and started walking over to Kuroko, which made all the other vampires shift their position to be ready to attack at any moment. The redhead moved in slow and long strides, moving with the grace of a predator that was about to jump its prey, and that made Kuroko want to take a step back. He didn't like the fact that the redhead was getting closer.

Slowly, as if checking how Kuroko would react, the redhead reached over and let his cold fingers slide up and down Kuroko's cheek, before he cupped it. He took a step closer, and totally invaded Kuroko's personal space, not that the blue haired boy said anything. He was trying hard to remain emotionless.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, you have been a hard one to find," the redhead said and the sheer power in his voice made Kuroko tremble. 'They have been looking for me.' Kuroko's mind went into overdrive. They had been looking for him. Kuroko knew that the redhead could feel him tremble and see all the emotions that was reflected on his eyes, but he didn't comment about it, he simply kept talking. "You see, when your parents died, that was the first time I smelled that wonderful blood that's running through your veins. At the time you were too young, but before I knew it you were gone and I couldn't find you."

Kuroko's eyes were a little wider than usual, but besides that nothing really showed on his face. Akashi slowly let his thumb travel over Kuroko's lower lip. "You ended up living so long in so much danger because we couldn't find you, but never once have you been bitten," Akashi said the last thing as he let his fingers brush against Kuroko's throat. Akashi sounded almost worried, but Kuroko knew better. He could hear the amusement in the redhead's voice.

"You know, if you want, I can give you a collar," Akashi said. He didn't really ask, because no matter what Kuroko would say, he would still give the boy the collar, Akashi didn't like to let what was his to go around unprotected. The fact that the others still had their collars on only served to confirm that.

"Do I have a choice?" Kuroko asked in his monotone voice, but even though he tried to keep his voice totally emotionless, he was sure that the redhead caught the fear suppressed in his voice. He knew it because of the amused glint in the vampire's eyes.

"No, you don't," the amusement was clear in his voice, and some of the other vampires in the room also looked entertained. "But first, let's take care of that hand of yours," as he said that, he quickly gripped Kuroko's right wrist. He peeled the sleeve back and looked at the still bleeding wound.

Kuroko could see all the other vampires tensed, but they didn't come any closer, which was a relief. Just one was bad enough, but if he had to deal with them all at the same time then he would panic. The redhead slowly led the hand up to his face and licked the wound. Kuroko was absolutely terrified, but he slowly started relaxing again when the redhead made no signs of biting him.

But still, Kuroko couldn't keep himself completely calm, as he could feel the cold tongue move across the wound, It made him flinch, and he could feel those pointy canines scraping against his skin, and it made him shiver. When Akashi was finally finished and pulled away, Kuroko just stared at him in a daze.

"Truly delicious. Just like I imagined", Akashi said as he caressed the blue haired boys cheek. He slowly turned around and started walking back to his throne, pulling Kuroko along with him. Kuroko wanted to stop. He really didn't want to get any closer to those vampires who looked at him as if they were just waiting for their chance to pounce onto him and eat him whole.

Akashi pulled the boy with him as he sat down on the throne, and Kuroko landed on his lap. He wasn't used to getting touched like that since nobody had touched him since his parents died, and now he could feel just how that had affected him. He had had a hard time keeping it together when the redhead had touched him before, but now he was sitting on his lap and it felt so wrong, yet so right.

Kuroko could feel the others' stare, and if Akashi knew about it, he didn't show it. "Now that I think about it, you don't even know who we are. I'm Akashi Seijuro. And that," he pointed at the blond beside them, "is Kise Ryota. That," this time he pointed at the tall purple haired vampire behind them, "is Murasakibara Atsushi. The one in front of us is Midorima Shintaro, and that is Aomine Daiki," while he spoke he pointed out the last two vampires.

Carefully Akashi placed his arms around Kuroko's waist and smirked. Kuroko already knew where this was going, and he had a feeling that soon enough his record of seventeen years without getting bitten would be ruined. And when he felt the tongue on the back of his neck he knew that he was right. He did nothing to contain the shudder that ran through his body when he felt those sharp teeth pierce his neck.

* * *

_And that is it for now :) left it there on purpose, because really, I could probably keep on writing forever, but I wanted to try my new beta xD so I ended it there ^^_

**_~ Anyway, please review, I love it when you do :)_**


	4. Chapter 3

And I'm finally updating again! Feels like forever since I last updated, but there have been so many things that I needed to do School started again, it was a pain to get up so early, I had work in every weekend, and then I got sick, bronchitis, and before I knew it, a month had passed

**FauChocolat, I LOVE YOU! You are totally amazing! Love the way you understand my type of writing, and just correct it until its just like I imagined :D!**

**_I own nothing ;D_ **

* * *

Chapter 3

Kuroko arched his back as he felt those sharp teeth sink into the unprotected skin of his neck, he didn't even realize when a startled gasp tore from his mouth. Pain crashed trough his body, and it almost made him scream. This was bad, he realized, but before he could protest, the pain started disappearing, and pleasure overwhelmed his body.

It was like nothing he had ever felt before, and Kuroko knew for sure that if the vampire wanted it too, then the pain would come again. All the new strange feelings made Kuroko squirm on Akashi's lap, as he desperately tried to hold the embarrassing sounds in. Not that it helped, the vampires could hear all the moans and mewls that he was trying to suppress.

Kuroko could feel their stares, and that only made him try harder to be quiet. He knew that they could hear him, and it only made him blush. He could feel a few drops of blood running down his neck, over his collarbone, and disappearing into his T-shirt, leaving a bloody trail behind, that he knew the other vampires were following with their eyes.

He was starting to feel lightheaded, but the redhead showed no sign of stopping, quite the opposite actually. Akashi let out a low groan, and sucked harder to get more blood from the boy on his lap. The blood tasted fantastic, even better than the half cold blood that Kuroko had on his hand when he got there, nothing really compared to the sweet taste of Kuroko's blood. Akashi had known it from the first time he saw the boy and smelled his blood, that he was something special. However Akashi had lost sight of the delicious little boy when Kuroko and his parents got attacked.

Akashi had been looking for a long time, and when he finally got a hint, he had sent Daiki out to confirm it. After that it had been easy, the only obstacle being patience. He had waited for months before the boy let down his guard, and then he just had to wait for the blue haired boy to come running into his arms. But really, Akashi hadn't expected the boy's blood to be so delicious. He had known that it would taste good; the smell gave that away. But for it to taste ten times better than it smelled wasn't what he had expected. Blood normally tasted like copper, but Kuroko's blood was a mixture of sweet and spicy, and it tasted amazing.

"Aka-chin, if you drink much more you're gonna kill him," Murasakibara said in a strained voice. He, as well as the others, could hardly keep from biting the blue haired boy.

The only thing that held the vampires back was the knowledge that Akashi would be very mad if they killed his human, and that was also why Murasakibara warned him. They didn't want to suffer because Akashi killed his human himself.

Akashi slowly let go, and saw that Murasakibara was right. The boy on his lap was unconscious and very pale. He was gasping and fighting to breath, and Akashi knew that if he had continued any longer he would have killed the boy. He let his tongue sweep across his lips to get the remaining blood, and then took Kuroko into his arms. It had been too close; he wasn't prepared and had almost killed him. He wouldn't let that happen again.

Akashi slowly rose from the chair, Kuroko still in his arms, and then walked towards the door. No one asked, they already knew what he was doing, and they didn't follow, there was no need to. They just watched as Akashi disappeared behind the big doors.

Kise was the first one to move. He slumped against the chair and let out a long sigh. That had been harder than he had imagined. Soon the rest followed his example and slowly started to relax again. It had been really hard not to take just a little sip of that sweet smelling blood, and even harder when Akashi started to feed, but they had done it.

Aomine threw his arms over Kise's shoulder and rested his head against his back. It had been hard to hold himself back, and even harder when he was sent to get the blue haired boy. He hadn't been prepared for the sweet smell of blood when he stepped inside the room, and he had been hard pressed to not just devour the boy right then and there.

"Must have been hard for you," Kise said when he felt the arms around his shoulder. He slowly cocked his head to the left, a silent invitation, and Aomine wasn't about to pass some free blood, especially not from Kise.

The tanned vampire was fast, but not rough, and quickly sank his fangs into the unprotected skin of Kise's neck. The blond let out a silent moan; he always loved getting fed off. The pleasure was like nothing else, and the slight twinge of pain only made it better.

It came as a slight chock when Kise felt a cool tongue sweep across his collarbone, collecting the blood that Aomine had spilled. The blond quickly opened his eyes and looked at the mop of green hair under his chin. Midorima rarely joined, he usually kept to himself, and so it was quite a surprise that it was he who had joined, not that Kise cared, he didn't mind. He just concluded that the smell of blood had also affected the green haired vampire.

Kise slowly looked over at Murasakibara. The purple haired giant was sitting in the chair and watching them, amusement clear in his eyes, as he ate another lollipop. With a light blush dusting his cheeks Kise looked back at the feeding vampires. Aomine soon finished, he didn't want to take too much because that could seriously hurt Kise, and Midorima just licked at the small wounds until there was no more blood left.

Aomine soon moved again, taking a small step away from the blond. Kise staggered slightly, but Midorima kept him from falling.

"Thanks," the hazed blond mumbled, still quite dazed from the overwhelming pleasure he just felt. He sighed and slumped against Midorima. He was grateful that the other didn't just dump him on the floor, but now he needed to go hunting because he was getting thirsty. He sighed once again, and then stood properly. It was still dark out, not that surprisingly, and this way he could go wherever he wanted.

"You can go if you need, Ryota", Akashi's voice sounded through the once again silent room, and Kise nodded. They hadn't even noticed when Akashi got back, but then again, you only noticed him if he wanted you to notice him. Kise quickly moved towards Akashi, and with a quick kiss from the redhead he disappeared.

* * *

It was a few hours later when Kuroko finally woke up again. He once again looked up at the stone ceiling of the room that he was in before. His eyelids were heavy, and he had to fight to stay awake. The dull ache in his neck reminded him of what had happened, and it suddenly made sense why he was so tired. Blood loss did that to people. It took a while before he really understood what had happened, that he had got bitten. By Akashi. A tired sigh left his dry lips as he slowly closed his eyes again, not that he was actually allowed to sleep. The very second that he closed his eyes, the door banged open and a blond vampire walked in.

"Akashi said that you were awake, and that you should eat and drink something," the blonde said in a way too loud voice that made Kuroko's head hurt.

The newly bitten boy briefly considered pretending to be asleep, but he knew that the blond had taken notice that he was awake. He opened his eyes again and slowly sat up. His limbs felt like they weighted the double of what they usually did and his movements were sluggish and uncoordinated. When he can finally sit upright, he just leaned against the headboard, too tired to do anything else.

The blond vampire walked over to the bed, and it was only then that Kuroko noticed the tray with food and juice that the blond was carrying. There was a huge pile of food, and Kuroko knew for sure that he wouldn't be able to finish all that, but he appreciated the thoughtfulness. But then again, the redheaded vampire did bite him, and he wasn't overly pleased with that.

The blond had probably discovered that Kuroko wasn't really able to move. He put the tray down onto the bed and took a step back. Kuroko slowly looked the vampire over once again. Kise was good looking. All the vampires were. But he also seemed a little like a kid. A childlike innocence radiated from him, but beneath that innocence, a monster was hiding. The blue haired teenager could feel the barely restrained blood lust, and it made him nervous, not that it showed on his face.

He slowly reached over and grabbed the juice and took a sip. The cool liquid felt wonderful for his dry throat. He looked a little longer at the tray, deciding what to eat, but ended up just taking one of the green apples. He took a bite of the apple, the crisp flesh tasted fresh and the juices clung to the corner of his mouth. Now that he finally got something to eat he could really feel just how much he needed it, he hadn't eaten anything since that morning.

He quickly finished the apple, and then started eating a piece of bread. His limbs still felt as if they weighted more than they should, but he could deal with that for now. Although as expected, he didn't even finish half of what they gave him. When he was done eating, he leaned back and looked at the vampire again. Kise looked quite amused, something that annoyed Kuroko a lot, but the blond also looked kinda tired. And when the blue haired boy looked a little closer, he understood why.

Kuroko could see the small red marks on Kise's neck, marks that proved that he had gotten bitten, and he knew that if he looked in the mirror he would see the same markings on his neck.

"You done?" The blond vampire asked, and looked at the tray. Snapped out of his daze, Kuroko just nodded curtly in response.

Kuroko didn't talk much, he never did. But then again, if you live your whole life alone, then the only person to talk to would be yourself. Kise also nodded, and then took the tray and sat it on the dresser at the end of the bed.

"I'm so tired," Kise whined, and threw himself onto the bed right next to Kuroko. The boy obviously hadn't expected that, because he jumped a little and stared at the blond. Kise looked up at him, and then smiled a bit. "You don't mind me sleeping here, do you?" he asked, amusement dancing in his golden eyes.

_'Yes I do.'_

Kuroko had really wanted to say that, but he had a feeling that it wouldn't help saying no to the blond. He just gave the vibe of 'I don't really care,' and Kuroko found no need to test that theory. The deadpan boy just shook his head 'no' and slowly laid down again, covering his body with the duvet and closed his eyes. Falling asleep was harder than he imagined, but then again, he didn't imagine that the blond would snuggle to him as soon as he lay down. He tried, in vain, to move the sleeping blond again, but then slowly gave up. What could he do? He let out a low sigh, and then tried to sleep.

* * *

Kuroko knew that it had been a bad idea to be sleeping next to a vampire, but he never imagined that he would get such a rude wake up call. He hadn't even noticed when he fell asleep. He woke up to harsh breathing beating against his neck. He could feel sharp fangs brushing against his already sore throat, making him wince in pain. Really, he should had never let that sly blond vampire sleep in his bed.

* * *

And done for now, kinda left it in a good place again, hope there won't go another month before I update again ^^ This chapter was meant to tell something about the relationships in the GoM, and that even though I put this under AkaKuro doesn't mean I wont mix the others in somehow :D

**_Once again, please review :)_**


	5. Chapter 4

**_And finally I'm done with the next chapter :3 took longer than I had expected, but I have no time TTwTT I'm working every weekend from now on until February got a lot of things to do_**

**_THANK YOU for all the reviews and fav's and follows :3 even though I might not answer, it means a lot! I LOVE YOU ALL!_**

**_And once again, I wanna thank my lovely beta :3 she just understands me, and she even chats with me while she's at school :3_**

* * *

_Last time :_

_Kuroko knew that it had been a bad idea to be sleeping next to a vampire, but he never imagined that he would get such a rude wake up call. He hadn't even noticed when he fell asleep. He woke up to harsh breathing beating against his neck. He could feel sharp fangs brushing against his already sore throat, making him wince in pain. Really, he should have never let that sly blond vampire sleep in his bed. _

Chapter 4

Kuroko tried to get the blond vampire off him, but his hands were seized above his head, and he was too tired to struggle. Kuroko desperately tried to remember the blond's name, but the fear of getting bitten again made remembering more difficult. Finally he remembered the name, and quickly said it.

"Kise!", the sound of his own voice shocked him, because instead of the usually monotone voice, he spoke with a voiced filled with fear.

Kise slowly looked up at Kuroko, which only made the blue haired boy cringe. The blond's golden eyes were unfocused and had a red tinge in them. Kise looked back at Kurokos neck, and he bit the boy. A high pitched moan left Kuroko's mouth, as he tried once again to fight off the blond, but he was too weak, not to mention the pleasure made him dizzy.

He trashed around for a bit, but he couldn't really do anything against the vampire. He could feel how he slowly got weaker and weaker, and the pleasure was so overwhelming to his body, that he no longer knew how to react. He could feel his eyelids slowly getting heavier, and he knew that if the blond continued feeding off him he would pass out. But luckily, the blond stopped.

He slowly tried to focus again, but it was harder than he thought that it would be. He tried to relax and breath normally as he looked up at the blond vampire, but he didn't get the time to breath normally before Kise swooped down and kissed him.

It wasn't that big a secret, but Kuroko had never really kissed someone, or even gotten kissed by someone. He didn't really know what to do, not that he really had to do anything, because Kise seemed very satisfied with kissing his breath away, thus he just closed his eyes and tried to focus. He was startled slightly when a very talented tongue slipped into his mouth and started exploring it.

He could feel the other's tongue stroke against his and slowly he let his tongue move against Kise's. It felt strange, but not unpleasant. But he really needed to breathe, and no matter how hard he pressed his tongue against the other's, the blond just wouldn't let go. So Kuroko did the only thing he could think of. He bit the other, hard, on the tongue, and he looked at the vampire sitting back up, before he passed out.

_In his dreams strange things were happening. He could see a very beautiful woman, with long blue curls and the most amazing smile that he had ever seen, behind her was a tall man with short black hair, and almost black, dark blue, eyes framed by a pair of glasses. While the lady had a very happy smile spread upon her beautiful face, the man had a very deadpan expression. Kuroko remembered them, they were his parents._

_He himself was in his much younger body, small chubby hands that were reaching out for his parents, but he didn't really know what he was doing. He got closer and closer to his parents and then finally gripped his mother's leg, a very long leg, as he sent her a wide, mostly toothless, smile. _

_His mother quickly picked him up, giving him a big wet kiss on his forehead, and then turned to his dad. "Did you see that darling, his first steps.", she said in an excite voice, her very being radiating happiness as she looked at her husband. She knew of the dangers in the world they lived in, and that only made her treasure all those small moments even more. _

_The next thing he saw was fire. It surrounded him, slowly burning away their home, the only place they felt really safe. He could see his mom and dad rush over to his young form. His dad quickly picked him up. Panic was clear in his normally calm mothers eyes as she desperately searched for a way out, alas she found none. _

_He heard the window shatter behind him, but neither of his parents seemed to have heard the clatter. He slowly looked over his father's shoulder and looked straight into red eyes. His dad, having felt his son move around, soon looked over his back too, and cursed. He had never seen his father so fearful. He was quickly placed in his mother's arms, as his father turned to the unknown man. _

_He didn't get to see that much more before his mother ran through the flames and out into the night. The last thing he saw before his mother ran out of the blaze was his father holding a little pocketknife against his own wrist. _

_His mother was running as fast as she could, but more and more persecutors were coming, and soon she had to stop. She quickly ran into an alley, as she had every nook and cranny of the town memorized, and she knew just where she could hide her little boy, making sure that he wouldn't get hurt. She quickly dropped him on the ground when she reached a dead end, and she pushed him through a small opening in the wall. _

_She looked one last time at him with tears in her eyes. "We love you so much baby, never forget that. Now keep going, no turning back." she whispered the last part as she turned around to meet her death. "Don't worry dear, I'm coming soon". It was a very low whisper, probably not something that Kuroko should have heard. With tears streaming down his face. He started crawling._

* * *

Kise didn't know what had happened. One moment he was sleeping, and the next he was holding the blue haired boy beneath him as he licked his throat. He tried to stop himself, but he could smell the blood, feel it calling to him. He heard his name, but that wasn't really what made him look up at the boy beneath him: it was the fear in that voice.

He slowly looked up and met those fearful aquamarine orbs, but he couldn't look away from that tempting neck for long. Soon he looked down, and he could no longer resist. He looked for the best vein and then he bit down on the pale throat of his victim. The blood was amazing, and the sounds that Kuroko made, only made it better. The sweet and spicy blood only made him want to drain the boy dry, but he knew that he couldn't, and even though he wasn't totally under control, he still had the ability to stop. He had, after all, fed earlier that night.

Slowly he pulled away from that tempting neck, and looked at the panting boy. He looked absolutely delicious. His face had a faint flush, lips halfway parted, and big innocent tearful eyes. Kise himself was panting, but that was more from restraining himself.

"Really, you have no idea how tempting you are." he purred, as he pressed his cold lips against Kuroko's warm, tasteful lips. He knew that Akashi would be furious when he heard about this, but really, how could he resist? And it wasn't as if Akashi had said that he couldn't, he had only claimed Kuroko from the humans. Within the castle, they all belonged to Akashi, but also each other. He only hoped that it was the same when it came to Kuroko, if not, he would soon find out.

He watched as Kuroko's eyelids slowly fluttered shut above those shocked azure eyes. He was still way too tense, but Kise could do something about that. With a wicked smirk. Kise forced his way past those pink lips, and started to explore the moist cavern that was Kuroko's mouth. His mouth was almost as tasteful as his blood, if not more, and Kise absolutely loved the taste.

After having explored all of Kuroko's mouth, he tried to get the blue haired boy's tongue to respond, and after a short time the smaller tongue carefully responded with small shy moves. He didn't get to enjoy the feeling for long, because while he could hold his breath for up to days. Kuroko had no such luxuries, and actually needed to breathe. Kise quickly pulled back when he felt small sharp teeth sink into his tongue. He liked the pain, but he remembered how good vampire blood tasted for a human, and he had no intentions of being Kuroko's feeding source.

He looked at the dazed blue eyes once again. The boy looked close to passing out again, and his breath was forced and uneven, which wasn't a good thing. He didn't want to kill the boy: he only wanted to get a taste of that heavenly blood.

"Really Kise, couldn't you even let the human heal before you attacked him?" the question came from the door, which none of the boys on the bed had heard open. Kise quickly looked over at the door, and saw Midorima's eyes focused at him. He gave a sheepish smile and then looked at the now unconscious Kuroko.

"I fell asleep in here, and when I woke up I was already so close to biting him, how could I not 'attack' him?" Kise asked, but before he looked back at Midorima he felt a hand grip a handful of his hair, and pulling his head back so his neck was free.

"really now, I think you need to be punished, and guess who's in charge of punishing you." Midorima sneered and inquired in a low voice that almost sounded feral. He had been given the task of punishing Kise for biting Kuroko while he was still healing, mainly because Akashi never really punished them unless they did something very bad.

"Now let's leave the boy, and go somewhere else." Midorima whispered with a smirk. He normally never showed much emotion, but he could not help but get excited, as he knew that he could punish Kise in every way that he wanted, as long as he wasn't too cruel, or made any lasting damage.

Midorima quickly let go of Kise's hair, and pulled the blond vampire on his feet. Kise hadn't really registered what had happened, the only thing he really understood was that he was at Midorima's mercy now. He was quickly led outside the room but didn't get any longer than that before he was pushed against the wall, and a hungry Midorima was licking his neck. Midorima had meant to go hunt earlier, but never really got it done, and that small amount of blood that he got from Kise earlier wasn't nearly enough to keep him going for long.

He let his long fangs grace the already healed skin and then let them sink into the unprotected neck. The blood was as delicious as always, and that was one of the reasons why Kise had been their favorite victim: he always offered himself and he tasted very good. He took a big gulp and then pulled back and bit in another place.

Kise was enjoying himself, he loved getting fed off, the pleasure was unimaginable, and the pain from all the bites only made his knees go weak. He already had three bite marks, and Midorima wasn't stopping. He was quickly pulled into the nearest room, and thrown on the bed, not that he minded, not at all. It was rare to see Midorima in such a mood, but he was not above taking advantage of the other when he was in such a mood.

* * *

_**And that was the end :3 Review please :D**_


	6. Chapter 5

I'M SO SORRY! TTATT I have been really busy, hurt my wrist a bit, and had a lot of work, and before I knew it, it had been 3 months But it's been really hard getting started again, every time I sat down to write I got a new idea, and I just felt like I needed to write them T_T so there is an oneshot and another story on the way xD

To everyone who have reviewed, faved my story or is following it, I LOVE YOU! It means so much that people appreciate what I write enough to want to review fav or follow it, and no matter how many does it, it still feels just as exiting reading a review now :3 and I know that I don't answer your reviews, but I just needed to say that it means a lot

And last thing! THANK YOU Fau-chan! I really love you, and you are the most amazing beta ever!

Chapter 5

Waking up was a hard thing to do, he felt weaker than ever and his neck hurt a lot. Most of his body felt heavy, and he tried but couldn't sleep more. But that was not the worst, it was the sweet tasting blood that had dried around his mouth. He could smell it every time he breathed, and he could still recall the taste of it. He wanted more of it, and yet he didn't. It wasn't natural, he shouldn't want that kind of thing.

A sigh left his dry throat. He wanted to go back home, but then again, where was home? He thought back at the dream he had, the dream about his parents. Did he really have a home? A place to belong? Could he really call where he lived before that? There was almost nothing there of his. No precious things, nothing that he couldn't live without, so was it really a home? The only home he ever really had was with his parents. Since then, he had lived where other people had died, lived among their memories, but never really creating some of his own. Was that really a life that he wanted to keep living?

_"Kuroko Tetsuya, you have been a hard one to find." _

He remembered Akashi's words. They had been there, they had seen it all. Seen his parents die, and seen him disappear into the little gap in the wall, but had they seen what happened after? They probably hadn't. He knew they had smelled his blood, but he hadn't gone out until the sun came up two days later. Kuroko slowly closed his eyes. That was a bad time in his life, a time he preferred not to remember.

He slowly tried to sit. He wanted to wash the blood off but he just didn't have enough strength to do it. He huffed as he laid back onto the bed, and that was when he noticed it. He hadn't noticed it at first, his neck still hurt after all, but now he could feel it. With great difficulty he lifted his left hand and traced the collar, and wondered how he could have missed the extra weight. Akashi had said that he would get a collar, but he had hoped that he would have more time to get used to the thought.

"You're up." The voice grabbed Kuroko's attention and he looked over at the door. He hadn't heard the purple haired giant walk in, but then again, he would probably never hear them moving unless they wanted him to. He could see the purple eyes following his hand as he fiddled with the collar. "Akashi gave it to you while you slept. He had to go to a meeting with the other lords, and didn't want you to get hurt while he was gone." Kuroko didn't respond. Not that Murasakibara expected one.

_'So he's a lord.' _That explained some things. Normally a vampire only made a few vampires, and the new vampires rarely stayed with their former master. But if it was a lord, he still ruled them. He had the right to choose whether he wanted them to be with him, or to let them go. Kuroko blinked, slightly in shock, at the lollipop that was suddenly dangled in front of him. He looked at Murasakibara again, and then slowly lifted his hand to take it.

Getting impatient at the slow pace the blue haired boy moved, Murasakibara simply unwrapped the sweet and stuffed the cherry lollipop into Kuroko's mouth. "They said that you should get some sugar for the blood loss, and something about something to drink," Murasakibara said as he put down the glass of water that Kuroko hadn't seen him have. But then again, he hadn't seen any of the lollipops either, and he was sure that there were more of them somewhere, because the giant just pulled another one out and popped it into his own mouth.

Kuroko sighed again before he slowly sat up, and lifted the glass with water, trying not to spill, taking a short sip of the bland cold water. Normally you would need something drinkable with sugar to deal with blood loss, but he didn't have the energy nor the desire to discuss those things with the other. He just wanted that sweet taste of the blond vampire's blood out of his mouth. He took another short sip, and then put the glass back. He was slow, but he was glad that the purple haired vampire let him do it himself. He might be weak, but he could take care of himself. He always had.

Now that the dried blood was gone and the sweet taste of blood covered with the taste of cherry, he could think properly about the things that he had discovered. He was trapped, having no doubt that they would keep him more or less locked up in the castle. He was collared, and that meant that he couldn't escape, because Akashi most likely marked collar with his blood, and while he could hide the sent of his own blood, it was something else to hide the scent of another being's blood.

And then there was the fact about Akashi being a lord. That was quite a shock, because he knew that there weren't more than six lords, and they rarely stepped outside the dark lands. But Akashi had gone against everything that people expected from a lord. He even went to a place where the sun shone sometimes. He was a mystery. They all were. But then again, they were the first vampires that Kuroko had talked to.

Kuroko gave the lollipop in his mouth a hard suck. He really didn't know what to think of these vampires. They had bitten him, but had also taken care of him and his injuries. He had never seen anyone treat anyone but family like that among the humans, and if they weren't vampires, then he was sure that he could have accepted them. He didn't really trust them, he feared them most of all. One moment they were sweet and caring, and the next they were a bloodthirsty monsters. How could he trust someone like that? He needed to get out, and soon.

He took another sip of water, it was getting easier to move. His body still felt heavy and tired, but he was getting used to it. He popped the lollipop back in his mouth and looked at the vampire. "How long was I out?" His voice was hoarse and still as emotionless as he remembered it to be. He slowly touched his neck, bumping his fingers against the collar, and let his fingers trace the wounds, two small holes on both sides of his neck.

"Hmm," Murasakibara looked at the boy for a moment before he once again looked at the pale neck with the black collar. "About two days." To say that Kuroko was shocked would be an understatement, not that he let it show on his face. But when he thought about it, it was quite reasonable. Two vampires had bitten him and almost drained him from blood, and he had almost no food to help heal and produce more blood. That also explained why he was so tired.

He looked up at the ceiling as he laid back down, crunching the lollipop while he was at it. He needed more sleep if he wanted to get away before the redheaded vampire came back. He casted one last mistrusting glance at Murasakibara before he turned around and went back to sleep. He wanted a bath more than he wanted sleep, but he didn't think that he could stand on his own, and he didn't want any of the vampires in the same room with him when he was naked.

Falling back asleep was harder then he thought it would be. He was absolutely exhausted from the minimal movement he had done, but he knew that there was something dangerous in the same room as him, and he was too tense to really sleep. He slept about five minutes at a time before he would open his eyes again, afraid that the other being in the room would attack him. He knew that the other wouldn't. He didn't know how he knew it, he just did, but that didn't prevent his body from responding to sleeping in the same room as with a vampire again. Last he did it, he woke up only to be bitten again.

As if sensing the problem, the vampire slowly rose and walked out, making his steps loud enough for him to hear. Kuroko could feel his body relax as the vampire got further away, and when the door finally closed he was almost asleep. It didn't take more than a few seconds from when the vampire closed the door until he was asleep. The bath could wait until he could stand up without help.

* * *

Murasakibara was fascinated with the human in front of him. The second he had stepped into the room where the boy was sleeping, he had instantly started moving away from him, trying to get as far away from the danger as possible. Not that he got far. His body was still too weak to really move that much, but it was interesting to see how the boy moved around, and then he woke up.

The boy probably hadn't seen him, not that Murasakibara really wanted to show himself to the boy just yet. It was far too interesting to see how he reacted to his condition. The boy took a deep breath and then looked really disturbed. He had probably tasted the blood in his own mouth, and Murasakibara kinda admired his self-control. He knew how hard it was to resist vampire blood as a human. He still remembered his own transformation, and how much he hungered for that sweet, well tasting blood. He had kept hungering after vampire blood since he was little and a vampire had forced and fed him a little just to find out what would happen. That was also part of the reason for his height, vampire blood and good genes.

He had been the first of Akashi's 'subjects', not that Akashi really referred them as such, and no one really did besides the other nobles. They were normally seen as pretty important vampires by all the normal vampires because they all had ties with the nobles, and they were quite powerful. Not as much as most lords, but they were at least as powerful as one of the lords of the north.

Murasakibara once again looked at the boy as he tried to sit up only to fall back in the bed when his body couldn't bear his weight. He saw the brief flash of shock going through his eyes as he noticed the collar, and remembered that he had a similar reaction to his own collar when he first woke up with it. But then again, that had been under other circumstances. He had been a vampire hunter before he was 'marked' as someone's property. He was one of the best hunters there was, and then he suddenly woke up with a collar.

At first he had been furious, trying to outrun the vampire, seeking the sunlight more and more to escape the unavoidable, he had hope! But at some time it had to be night, and the darkness always came no matter how far south he fled. And no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get that damned collar off. Akashi had finally grown tired of chasing him. It had been nothing more than a game for the lord. The vampire just showed up in the middle of his room one day, stating that he was _his_ property, and that the redhead knew about his obsession with vampire blood.

Vampire blood was the only reason why he even became a hunter, he knew how much he could drink without turning. He always kept a bottle with a little blood in it with him, for him to drink when he really needed it. Akashi had made a deal with him, a deal that if he gave some of his blood he could get some of Akashi's. After the first sip, he was addicted, and that was what had turned him. He had taken too much one day, not that Akashi stopped him, he actually approved of it. He wanted someone there with him until the day he chose that life was no longer worth living.

"You're up," his statement had startled the boy on the bed, and he quickly looked over at Murasakibara with slightly wide eyes. The boy had been just as lost in his thoughts as the tall vampire had. He looked at the pale hand as it played with the collar, and then looked at the pale neck. "Akashi gave it to you while you slept. He had to go to a meeting with the other lords, and didn't want you to get hurt while he was gone." He didn't get an answer, not that he really thought that the boy would give one. He was right. The boy was really fascinating. Not showing how he felt at all, wearing an emotionless mask of indifference. It would be fun having him around.


	7. Chapter 6

It's been a while :3! well once again I have to apologize for the late update, but it's been really hard to find the time to write _ I just moved in with my granny, started working full time, and I don't really have that much time _ But I will try to update as soon as I can, but i'm also working on an oneshot, and I really wanna finish it ^_^

To those of you who have asked for longer chapters: I really wanna write longer chapters, but I like keeping it around 2000 words for each chapter, it makes it easier to write for me, and personally I really hate when chapters are so long that you can't read the whole thing without needing to do something else.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVS AND FOLLOWS! it means a lot to know that my work is appreciate :3! and THANKS FAU-CHAN! you are the most amazing beta ever you're always so fast, and you know just the words that I miss :D!

Chap 6

_He was surrounded by darkness, a cold deep darkness that slowly crept closer and closer, until he felt like it was choking him. He knew that it was partly because of the night, but he also knew that it was his emotions that slowly choked him, trying to drown him in depression from the loss of his parents. But he couldn't let that happen. They had died for him to survive. He couldn't let their sacrifice be for nothing. _

_So he locked away his emotions, locked away all the sadness and despair, but also the happy memories of his parents, their smiles and their eyes, the stories they had told him, and the time they had spent together. Those were the memories that hurt the most, those were the ones that made him realize that he would newer have that again. Never see the proud smiles when he did something right, and never hear the comforting words when he failed. They were gone, he was all alone. _

_He didn't know how long he had stayed in the small opening. It was an opening that opened into a small tunnel after a few meters, a space between two houses, somewhere where the vampires couldn't reach him, where they couldn't see him, but he could see them. Despite what his mother had told him, he had looked back, seen the red eyes looking at him, seen the hungry look in those eyes, and heard the screams from his mother as she fought against the vampires. _

_He had almost stopped there, turned around and just given up, but he had continued, had crawled until he reached the tunnel, and there he had cried himself to sleep. When he had awoken once again he had wanted to cry, but he didn't, couldn't, and then he had stopped showing emotions. Everything had been locked away. He had stayed in that small passage until the sun finally showed itself again. It was winter so they could easily go a few days between the few hours of sunshine. He had been in there without food, and the only water he had was what dripped from a small pipe almost at the exit of the tunnel. _

_Slowly he started crawling, it had been a while since the sun rose, and he knew that if he wanted any chance of finding a safe, warm, place to sleep he had to move. But it was hard leaving the safety of the tunnel. It was hard to leave the only place he knew that he would be safe, but he knew that if he didn't he would get sick sooner or later, because while there was water, there were no food, and he needed some._

_He hesitated slightly when he reached the exit. It was on the other end of the tunnel, to a part of the city that he didn't know, but he couldn't turn around. He couldn't turn back to the place where his mother had been killed, so he stepped forward into the sunlight, letting the sun warm his body __slightly, not that it lasted. It was winter, and he wore nothing more than a pair of black pants, warm home-knitted socks, and a long sleeved blue sweater. They were warm enough to keep him from freezing to death, but he knew that he would need something warmer when the snow finally began to fall. _

_He slowly moved out from the alley that he stood in, not making a sound as he crept over the cold stones, slowly nearing the main street. He tried to keep out of sight, he was absolutely dirty, and he didn't want any questions. But he soon realized that there was no need for creeping, no one noticed him, not one glance was cast his way, and a lady almost walked into him. It was as if he didn't exist, a ghost to the world around him, and for a while a brief jolt of fear had made him freeze, but then he had grabbed the back of a ladies skirt, only to have her turn around and stare at him. _

_She had been as shocked as he had, if not more, and he quickly fled. The lady had called after him, but no one else had realized he was there. He didn't know what had happened, and he didn't really care. He had other things to worry about, such as where to sleep and what to eat. _

_It was snowing, had been for a while, and it was cold outside, but he had managed to find a warm place to sleep. It was on the better side of the town, the side where people had collars and nothing to fear. It was a small place where three roofs met. It was small, but it was warm. It was just big enough for him to lie down and still be covered from the rain and snow, and the back of his small den was a chimney. Since the people who lived there had a fire going at all times to heat up their home, he had a warm place to sleep every night. _

_Finding food had been a lot harder. He had been really against going through other people's trash in the beginning, but sometimes it was necessary, though he preferred stealing. People didn't notice him, not until he wanted them to or they walked into him. He had also gotten caught a few times trying to pick someone's pocket, which had made him improve his skills to stay out of sight. Now, after having lived half a year on the streets, he was almost unnoticeable even when someone bumped into him, they merely thought that he was a ghost. _

_But after having lived half a year on the street, he decided that it was time to go back, time that he should look his fears in the eyes, and time to get some closure. He walked down the now familiar streets, he had learned his way around the small town. The town was more or less split in two. There was the 'poor' side where all the people lived in fear, never knowing when their life would end; then there was the 'rich' side, the side where almost everyone had a collar, and nothing to fear, where people would walk outside even though it was dark, where people with no collar tried to hide, but never really managing to. _

_He slowly reached the small opening in a wall, the same opening that he had crawled through half a year earlier. There were other ways to get to the other side of town, but he wanted to take that way, wanted to face it all. It was smaller than he remembered, but then again, he hadn't really been in the right state of mind to remember a lot of things. _

_It took some time to squish through, but he got in. A few steps in, it widened to the tunnel that he remembered. He could already feel the memories press against his mental barrier, trying to overwhelm his mind, but he kept them away. It was a short trip through the tunnel, and he only got even dirtier from crawling through the mud, not that he really care about being dirty. He was more worried about being wet when it was so cold outside. _

_He quickly got out on the other side, and then stopped and looked. He could no longer keep the memories at bay, and they slowly crept into his head, ripping old and almost-healed wounds open with new questions. His mother had died there; he could still hear her screams, remember the red __eyes and smell the blood. It was too much, but he had to keep going. Who knew when he would get the chance again?_

_He slowly looked around, at the things that had been the last his mother saw before her death. He kept control of his expressions, but he could feel the sadness creeping in, finding a dark corner of his mind to fester and spread. He quickly left the alley, not wanting to be there any more. _

_It was the first time that he was back in the 'poor' side of the town, it was easier for him to live on the other side of the town, there were more food, and people had more money, and they wouldn't die of hunger just because he stole their wallet. But he still found the streets familiar, he remembered them from when he was small, and since he moved his way around a lot, it was easy for him to find the way back to the house, or where the house used to be. _

_It was nothing more than a charred spot on the ground, with a few black and unstable walls that looked as if they were about to fall over. The snow that covered most of it made it easier to look at, but he could still spot the charred remains, and he could no longer stop the tears from welling up in his eyes. He had lost everything except his life, but he wished he could join his parents in the afterlife. _

_It hurt, it hurt a lot. It wasn't the first time that he had lost a home. They moved around a lot, never really staying the same place more than a few months at most, but it was the first time that he had truly lost the place where he belonged, the place to return home to. He had lost his parents, the persons that made the house a home. _

_He didn't know how he had gotten 'inside' the house, and neither did he know when he had fallen to his knees. Tears streamed down his face, leaving tracks in the dirt that clung to his face. His hands were buried in the snow, as he screamed at the sky, trying to expel the sadness through the noise, but without success. The sadness only buried deeper, gripping a hold of his soul. _

_It had been too earl. He hadn't been ready to face all that sadness, hadn't been ready to face reality yet, but he had forced himself to come out of the protective shell that his lack of emotions gave him. He had faced his sadness, jumped right into it without preparing himself for the consequences, and now he had to pay. _

_His young body wasn't ready for such a shock to the system, and it slowly started to close itself down, and before he knew what had happened, he had passed out. He layed in the cold snow as the wind blew trough the streets, and snow slowly fell from the sky, as if mourning for the loss of innocence of a boy so young. _

_When he woke again he had felt hollow. The cold reached all the way into his bones, but he just didn't have the motivation to move anymore, not until he saw the slightly charred corner of a wooden frame. He only had to lean a bit forward to reach it, and when he did he almost started crying again, but the numb feeling quickly squished the urge. _

_It was a picture from when his mother had been pregnant. She smiled so sweetly as she had her arm wrapped around her round stomach, one could see the happiness in her eyes. Behind her was his father with a proud smile on his lips and arms wrapped around his wife's shoulders. They both looked so tired, but yet so happy. _

_That picture was what made him move again. They hadn't wanted him to die, so he would live. He slowly stood, and then brushed the snow away from the wooden frame. The glass was cracked and the frame charred, but the picture was still intact, and he wanted to keep it that way._

_He slowly walked away from the charred remains. He still felt numb, hollow, and he didn't know when he would feel normal again, that is if he ever got to feel normal again. He had lost a big part of himself that night, but he hadn't realized it before then, not realized the lie he lived, hoping that his parents were at home, were okay, and looking for him._

* * *

That was it for now :3 hope you liked it!


	8. Chapter 7

And finally I'm updating again :3 I'm really sorry! But I have been soooo~ busy! I started working full time, and I have no time for anything anymore _ every time I try to sit down and write something gets in the way! And before I knew it, two months had passed again... gah! But oh well! So yeah good news, I'll probably post another chapter sometime soon :D! I have planned the next 8 chapters or something.. :D AND! I posted a new story xD should really concentrate on the ones I have now, but it's just an oneshot, so it's okay :3

But anyway! Thank you for all the favs, follows and reviews :3 IT MAKES ME HAPPY! and thank you my one and only best beta Fau-Chan, I love you :D!

* * *

Last time:

___He slowly walked away from the charred remains. He still felt numb, hollow, and he didn't know when he would feel normal again, that is if he ever got to feel normal again. He had lost a big part of himself that night, but he hadn't realized it before then, not realized the lie he lived, hoping that his parents were at home, were okay, and looking for him._

Chap. 7

_Green eyes filled with pain, silently suffering, looking right at him, but not seeing him at all. It was a horrible feeling. She was as good as dead, just lying there, bleeding out. He slowly reached out, his hand was so small on her equally small neck. She was his age, or just about it, and she was the only one left alive. _

_He had stayed on the roof of the house when it had happened. It was in the richer part of town, a collard family, but they had pissed of their master. He didn't know how, didn't really care either. It didn't matter, but their master had ordered the death of the family, and there were enough vampires willing to do the deed. _

_They had killed everyone, everyone except the daughter of the family. They had almost drained her, but then they had left her to bleed out, to die in pain, to suffer. He snapped her neck, it was hard, in many ways, and then he left the room, unable to look at the girl any longer. _

_He cleaned the house. Wiped all the blood off the walls, and hid the bodies, but he didn't touch the girl's room. He left her as she was, while he threw the other bodies into the well outside. He cleaned everything, and he moved in. It was his new house, but he never approached the second floor. The scent of the girl wafted from that room throughout all over the second floor, and he didn't want to be reminded of her. _

_He lived in that house for a few weeks, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to stay there for long, as people would wonder. It was humans' nature. They would come and investigate. This was the good side of the town, so everybody would be missed at some point, or people would at least wonder where they had gone. _

_He had known that the house was only safe temporarily, but it still hurt to leave. It was a place where he didn't have to wonder if he would freeze to death overnight. But he had packed his things, the few that he had, a few warmer sweaters, and a lot of food that he knew he wouldn't spoil. He looked through the house one last time, finally approaching the second floor for the first time since he had arrived. _

_The smell had almost made him sick, he should have disposed of the girl's body the same way he did her families, but he couldn't make himself touch her after having snapped her neck. It just felt so wrong. He knew, that even though he didn't feel it now, killing that girl had done something to him, broken something inside him, killed the last scraps of innocence hidden deep within. _

_He had gone upstairs, looked through all the rooms, only breathing through his mouth, but even then he could still smell the decaying body, he could taste it in the air. He found some money, not a lot, but more than he ever remembered having, and he found it reassuring, knowing that if everything got really bad, he still had some money to keep him alive. _

_He was on his way downstairs again when he changed his mind. He didn't understand why he did it, he wouldn't understand for a long time, that he did it out of remorse. Maybe he could have saved her? Was it really necessary to kill her? He knew that it was stupid, there was no way that she could have survived, but that didn't stop him from wondering. Had he needlessly ended an already shortened life, was there really a reason. _

_It could have been him, to lie there, bleeding out on the floor, unable to say anything and unable to end it. But would he have wished for death? Would he have wished for an end to everything if he weren't sure that his parents were already gone? Did the girl even know that her parents had been waiting for her on the other side? Had she been afraid to be forgotten, left alone on the other side?_

_He slowly opened the door. He didn't really want to, but somewhere deep inside he knew that he had to. The smell was awful, and almost made him sick. The room was as he had left it, splattered in blood, ripped apart. The bed was turned over, probably where the girl had hid from the vampires, but she had only prolonged her suffering. _

_He tried, really tried, not to get sick, but one look at the girl had him fleeing for the bathroom, bile rising in his throat, and he only just made it before he threw everything he had eaten that day back up. He had forgotten how bad it felt to throw up, it had been a long time since it last happened, and at that time he felt better after he was done, now he just felt weak. He was exhausted, sweating, and feeling worse than he ever had. _

_He remembered her green pain filled eyes from the day he had... killed her. Ended her life too early. And then he had looked at her again, seen what she had become, and he could see the silent pain in those half rotten eyes, see the silent scream on the now skinless face. The heat had made the body decompose quicker, and the room had been closed for the weeks that he had been there, trapping the smell in the little pink room. _

_Once again he could feel the bile rising in his throat, and he quickly scrambled back to the toilet. There were nothing left to throw up, just the foul tasting bile, and after a while he simply dry heaved. He just sat there for a while, slumped over the toilet, too weak to get up. But he knew that he couldn't stay there, it wasn't safe. Slowly he got up again, stumbling around on shaky legs, dizzy and still feeling like he might throw up. _

_He knew that he wouldn't be able to get far, so instead of trying to get around the city as he usually would he just crawled up on the roof, and laid down at the same place he had stayed before the family had met their end by the hands of the vampires. He could almost pretend that nothing had happened, that it was all just a bad dream, but not even two days later there came someone to investigate. _

_It had been a wise choice to flee, but a not so wise choice to stay on the roof, because he could see everything they did, and they never even noticed him there. He saw the horrified looks on their face when they found the little girl, and he almost got sick again when they removed her from the house. She looked worse, but he was probably just imagining things. _

_He didn't know why he stayed on the roof. When they had found the girl he should have left immediately, but he didn't. He stayed on the roof for two more days,until they found the rest of the family in the well. He stayed and watched as they slowly got them up. He had one last look at the broken bodies he somehow had gotten into the well. Their limbs bending the wrong way, and broken bones. _

_He only looked once before he fled, he swung the bag with all his stuff in over his shoulder, and then he leaped down unto one of the balconies of the house, from there it was only a small trip through the house. No one would notice him, they were too busy dealing with the bodies from the well, and as it always had been, people hardly ever noticed him unless he wanted them to. _

_He left the house, the place that had been his temporary home, and somewhere deep down, it hurt. He doubted that he would ever find a place to call home again, but that had been his first safe place since the tunnel under the house from when his parents died three years earlier. He had lived on the streets since that, not even thinking about getting a house. But now that he had spent a few weeks in a house, he knew that he needed to get back into safety. _

_With that in mind he slowly made his way back to the poor part of the town. The chances of him finding a house there was bigger than in the rich part of town, and he would get a month or more in the houses there. People there rarely trusted each other enough to go check on each other. Always thinking the worst of everyone. But then again, when you lived side by side with people who would sell you out to stay alive, it was hard to find trust. _

_He took the long way around. He knew that there was no way that his now ten year old body could squeeze through the tunnel that he had gone through when he was seven and his parents died. He walked slowly, zigzagging between people, not really hurrying, but still walking faster than most of the people. The sun would soon set, and he knew that it was in the dark that he had the biggest chance of finding a house. It was when people died, mysteriously disappeared without a trace. _

_That was how he had lived since. Moving from house to house, never staying the same place more than a few months at most. Walking hand in hand with death. He knew that he lived a dangerous life, he never knew when someone would come into his house, not able of protecting himself if they found him. It didn't matter if it was a human or a vampire that found him, either way it could have fatal consequences for him. _

_But then again, they had to notice him first. _

_When he was 14 he slowly started coming out of his shell. At first the only emotion he really felt was disgust. He was disgusted with himself, for how many people he had killed in the four years since the little girl. He was disgusted at the people around him, for betraying each other so easily, at the rich people, for living in comfort while they knew that most people had to fear for their life every night. He was disgusted at the vampires for killing without remorse, only thinking about their own needs. _

_It had been an awful week, only feeling disgust or nothing at all, but slowly other emotions started to surface again. Wonder was the next thing he felt. He wondered about many things. How the vampires felt, why they killed, how they felt about it, how they chose their victims. And that is when he knew that he couldn't hate them. They were just doing what was in their nature. He himself had killed at least seven people, he stopped remembering their faces after a while, they might have been dying when he killed them, but who knew, maybe they could have recovered? _

_Feelings came easier, but still, none showed on his face. It had become a shield for him, never letting people know what he felt, because he never knew who to trust and who not to, and living alone in a world filled with hurt didn't really give him that many chances to express himself emotionally, so he didn't. _

_He forgot, forgave himself for the murders, moved on, found a new house, ended another life, stumbled upon a vampire feeding on a teenager, and yet he forgot their faces before long. But the only thing he could never forget was the little girl. He never found out her name, but her green pain filled eyes haunted his dreams, turning sweet dreams of his parents into nightmares of decaying bodies and accusing green eyes. _

* * *

And that is it for now :) but don't worry, there will be more soon :) and Kuroko finally wakes up next time :D! anyway, please review :3


End file.
